


i dare you

by peachyboo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU kind of, Kind of cliche, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Oneshot, Pining, Truth or Dare, chensung - Freeform, chensungs friend group is the dreamies + lucas !!, donghyuck is also a little shit, lapslock, mentioned markhyuck - Freeform, mentioned norenmin, soft, yukhei is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyboo/pseuds/peachyboo
Summary: as much as jisung loves his friends, most of the time nothing good comes out of their truth or dare games.(what jisung doesn’t know is that tonight just might be an exception.)





	i dare you

i stop at jaemin's house, locking my car and tugging at the collar of my jacket as i walk up to the door. he had invited all of us over to hang out on a rare friday night when we’re all free. i walk up the steps, spotting jaemin’s cat in the front window of his house. jeno is also standing right next to it, petting it enthusiastically despite his bad allergy to cats. i smile to myself. my friend group is composed of 8 people, including me. to put it simply, we can get a bit... odd when we're all together.  
i finally reach the entrance to jaemin's house and give the wooden door a few hard knocks, and it opens to reveal yukhei, with a wide grin on his face.  
"hey, there's jisung! what took you so long?" he pulls me inside jaemin's house.  
i make a face. "yukhei, i am literally-" i pause to glance at my watch. "-two minutes late."  
he shrugs. "you're still late." he grins again, and leads me into jaemin's living room, which held the rest of my friends, who were all conversing together. one of my friends, chenle, sitting in the loveseat by himself, noticeably perks up a bit when i enter the room, and he moves over a little in his seat and looks at me expectantly.  
chenle and i are probably the closest in our squad, besides renjun, jaemin, and jeno, who are all probably secretly dating, honestly. when yukhei first introduced me to all of them back in seventh grade year, chenle and i hit it off really well and we've just been getting closer ever since. he was new to our school and couldn’t understand most of the stuff i said, but we stuck together nonetheless.  
i give chenle a small grin and walk over to where he was sitting, and he broke into a smile.  
okay, not to be gay, but chenle has literally the cutest smile. i dunno, he looks so pure and adorable it makes me want to pinch his cheeks or kiss him or something.  
anyway, i sit down beside him, and he kicks his legs over mine while still grinning at me, his calves resting on my thighs.  
donghyuck, who i hadn't noticed until just now despite him sitting right next us on the floor, claps his hands together to get our attention. "now, since everyone is here, let's begin tonight with a nice casual game of," he smirks mischievously and clasps his hands together, "truth or dare."  
we all gasp dramatically. the game of truth or dare was definitely not to be taken lightly. some weird stuff goes down when we play it. i remember once mark had to dress in drag and serenade the neighbors with shinee's "replay" on the back of yukhei's pickup truck while they drove around for a whole 15 minutes. we’re not to be brushed off as some friend group playing a simple game of truth or dare. and, as much as i love my friends, most of the time nothing good comes out of our truth or dare games. i’m not saying we force each other to do stuff, but we kinda do. but that doesn’t make them any less fun.  
mark looks up from his phone. "anyone who opposes say i."  
the room is silent.  
"so be it, then-" donghyuck clasps his hands together. "let the game begin."  
we're all already sort of in a circle, so jaemin, being the host, decides he goes first. the game begins.  
with a bit of a devilish grin, he turns to his left. "yukhei, truth or dare?" yukhei chooses dare without missing a beat.  
jaemin ponders for a moment. "i dare you to lick the floor." he gestures at the old rug covering the floor of the room.  
yukhei just grins, and leans down to dramatically, and sort of seductively, lick the rug, not breaking eye contact with jaemin. jaemin stares back, laughing to himself, a slight disgusted expression on his face. yukhei sits back up and winks at jaemin, laughing loudly and spluttering immediately after. "your rug is gross!!"  
jaemin laughs along with him, swatting at the other's shoulder, "sorry, i don't own a vacuum."  
yukhei gives him an exaggerated look of shock, before rushing off to the bathroom to wash out his mouth. from the bathroom, he yells, "okay, renjun, truth or dare?"  
renjun looks up from where he’s laying on the couch, calling back to the bathroom, "truth!"  
yukhei pokes his head out of the restroom doorway and asks, "have you had your first kiss yet?"  
we all turn to look at the boy in question, who flushes red and covers his face with a hand. "...no."  
yukhei's laughter echoes from the bathroom, and most of us can't help but laugh along with him. i cant even hold in a little chuckle at the expense of poor renjun, who is now bright red and whining at us to shut up.  
jaemin, as the shameless flirt he is, is telling renjun that he can change that fact if he wants. mark snorts loudly, barely able to speak in between giggles. "i don't know what you were expecting, yukhei. renjun is like, 12."  
but i can't help but notice chenle isn't laughing. i give him a bit of a puzzled look, and ask quietly, "hey, is something up?” it's not really like him to not burst into little giggles at the expense of our friends.  
chenle shrugs, looking at me with what i hope is sincerity in his eyes. he gives me a small smile and states simply, "i haven't had my first kiss yet either."  
donghyuck perks up from where he's sitting on the floor near us, and gives us a sly grin. once the room quiets down, he gets everyone's attention by clearing his throat loudly. he looks up at chenle and i, batting his eyelashes in feigned innocence. "oh my dear chenle, care to say that again, a little louder for the rest of us?"  
i watch as chenle gives him a confused look and repeats his statement to our friends. "i said, i haven't had my first kiss yet either."  
i can't help but feel like i should have known this before. but the way chenle looks in indifference at the rest of our friends' shocked expressions quashes my somewhat guilty thoughts. if chenle thought it was important, he would've told me.  
"you haven't?!" jeno looks at chenle in disbelief, while chenle shakes his head in response.  
“that doesn’t surprise me either. you’re even younger than renjun! if he’s 12, you’re like 8.” mark says to chenle as yukhei makes his way back into the room.  
yukhei eyes everyone's expressions, and gives me and chenle a confused glance. "what did i miss?"  
chenle sighs in joking exasperation as he has to repeat his statement again. "they're making a big deal out of nothing. i just said that i haven't had my first kiss yet either. renjun and i are in the same boat."  
a wily smile creeps onto yukhei's face after chenle finishes his sentence. "oh, is that so?"  
chenle groans. "not you too."  
yukhei turns on his heels and sits down next to renjun with a mischievous expression. "dearest renjun, would you mind if i took your turn real quick? i have something very important i want to do."  
renjun nods apprehensively, not sure what yukhei's going to do but going along with it anyway.  
yukhei turns in chenle and i's direction. oh no. "so, chenle, truth or dare?"  
"aw, why me?" chenle whines loudly, pouting a little, "...i guess i'll go dare. i know if i say truth you're going to ask me some dumb question about the first kiss i haven't had."  
yukhei just gives him a devious smile. "okay then, chenle, i dare you to kiss jisung."

...what.

chenle flushes a dark pink almost immediately, while i begin choking on air.  
"what? why?!" chenle asks him, flustered.  
yukhei shrugs, the cunning grin not leaving his lips. "might as well get your first kiss overwith, my dearest chenle. besides, you and jisung are close enough that it won't be too awkward between you guys."  
oh, how he is wrong. i'm pretty sure kissing your best friend is bound to ensure awkwardness, no matter how close you are.  
"not only that, but literally everyone in this room can sense the weird romantic tension between you two a mile away." yukhei states this as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
“it’s so cliché,” donghyuck adds in a whiny tone.  
i can't help but blush at that. apparently, neither can chenle, as he glances at me with a cherry red face. “the what..?”  
my other friends nod in agreement with yukhei's statement, much to both myself and chenle’s dismay. how could they betray us like that.  
"and you know the rules," donghyuck insists in a sing-songy voice, "no denying dares."  
chenle whines agin, glaring at donghyuck for reminding him.  
"fine. okay." chenle grumbles, turning to face me, the tips of his ears red.  
i can feel my face heat up. i'm sure that i'm probably sweating at this point. "a-are you sure?" i ask chenle, cursing the stutter that's made its way into my voice.  
he gives me a small smile. i can't help but think he looks really pretty with the blush that dusts his cheeks. not the time, jisung.  
"i don't think we have much of a choice, jisungie." he reminds me. i just nod dumbly, averting my eyes. this shouldn't be getting to me this much.  
"well?" yukhei says, grinning at us with what looks like innocence but we all know is really sly mischief.  
chenle turns to glare at him. "don't rush us." he looks back over at me, and bites his lip a little. "it'll be quick, okay?"  
i nod again, unable to keep myself from glancing at his lips. they're full, and really pretty. they look soft.  
he exhales deeply and begins to slowly lean closer to me, his eyes closed. i panic and close the distance, too quickly to probably be normal, shutting my eyes tight.

...oh.  
chenle’s lips are as soft as they look. i can faintly smell the strawberry chapstick he uses. the room is silent, but i'm really just focused on chenle right now.  
he pulls away after a couple seconds. i probably look like an idiot after not moving away immediately after he did. it takes me another moment to open my eyes, already kind of missing the warmth of his lips on mine. i curse myself silently.  
the room is quiet until yukhei's loud laughter cuts through the tension in the air, breaking the silence.  
chenle glares at him, all worked up and flustered. he's blushing almost all the way down to his neck. "what's so funny, yukhei?!"  
yukhei has just about fallen over laughing. i decide to send him a glare as well. "oh my god, you guys are too hilarious." he sits up, still giggling to himself. "i never specified that you had to kiss on the lips."  
chenle, if it's possible, blushes harder. it's cute. he’s cute.  
“shut up yukhei, you implied it!" chenle bites back, huffing and turning away from a still-giggling yukhei.  
i look away from chenle for a second to see donghyuck staring at me, an impish grin on his face. "and another thing," he cuts in, keeping eye contact with me, "yukhei never said jisung had to do it back. you totally leaned in too." he points his finger at me in an accusing manner.  
...oh god, he's right.  
having no snarky comeback to that, i cover my face with my hands in embarrassment. i peek through my fingers to see yukhei literally fall over and roll on the floor laughing, and donghyuck giving us a smug look. the rest of my friends betray me once again and laughter fills the room.  
"shut uuup!" i whine, my voice muffled by my hands. i glance over at chenle, who's sort of gaping at me with wide-eyed surprise. i can’t bring myself to say anything in my own defense to him. i simply gaze back at him, sure that my cheeks get warmer as we hold eye contact.  
i didn’t notice the room get quiet once more until jeno stands up. he looks around the room and asks, “anyway, does anyone want snacks?” he walks over in the direction of the kitchen, jaemin bouncing behind him like a little dog. yukhei jumps up as well, following behind the other two, seeming to have already forgotten about teasing me and chenle.  
“i-i’ll take a water.” i say, looking away from chenle in embarrassment. through the loud pulse of my heartbeat in my ears i can hear renjun request a soda and donghyuck ask something about whether or not jaemin had oreos.  
jeno comes back and hands me a cold bottle of water, which i press against my still very hot cheeks absentmindedly. i glance over at chenle, who’s giving me a little fond smile. he leans forward, and i feel like i’m going to explode right here and now.  
“jisungie, you’re cute, y’know that?” he shifts forward and leans his head on my shoulder. i freeze up, not really knowing where this side of chenle came from so suddenly but definitely not wanting it to stop anytime soon. i decide to avert my eyes, instead focusing on the condensation forming on the side of my water bottle. but i can’t help but crack a smile at his words, wanting to look at him but finding myself unable to. 

 

the game continues for a few more turns after that. all i can really remember is that chenle makes donghyuck admit who he’d kiss out of the people in this room (he chooses mark, to no one’s surprise) to get back at him. the only other interesting thing that happened was that yukhei asked jeno who he’d choose if he had to save either jaemin or renjun, and jeno almost started crying while trying to choose between the two.  
anyway, the game ends sooner than i thought it would, but only because it was getting late and we wanted to do what we actually came over to do: watch a movie.  
the only annoying thing about my friend group is that we can never decide on a movie to watch. we all have different movie tastes and it makes it difficult to choose one for when we hang out. luckily, we already had one chosen since we voted on it yesterday. as much as donghyuck pushed for us to watch one of his cheesy romantic comedies, we settled on some action superhero movie, which chenle was excited about. i think it’s called black panther, or something? chenle just told me that the main character reminded him of me a little.  
we all make our way down into jaemin’s basement, yukhei sprawling out on the floor and the rest of us occupying actual furniture. chenle and i take the smallest couch on the left. he’s rambling about how much i’m gonna like the movie we were watching, the embarrassment from 20 minutes ago seemingly gone. part of me is thankful for chenle’s one-track mind since we aren’t awkward around each other like we were earlier. but another part of me kind of doesn’t want him to forget; i was his first kiss after all.  
wait, oh my god. i’m chenle’s first kiss. me. jisung. his tall, awkward best friend. me.  
“jisung? you okay?” chenle’s voice pushes through my thoughts. he blinks up at me and smiles. “welcome back. you were lost in thought there for a bit, sungie!” he giggles and leans his back against my chest. i hope to god that he can’t hear how fast my heartbeat is.  
i simply hum in acknowledgement as jaemin pops the movie into the dvd player. yukhei hollers loudly in a yukhei-like fashion, apparently quite excited about the movie. “everyone shush!! it’s starting and i wanna hear!”  
i pay attention to the movie for the first ten minutes or so, but then i zone out again on accident. the beginning is interesting enough but chenle’s back is still right up against my chest. he hasn’t moved, but he’s like, cuddling his head in the crook of my neck. all i know is that my face feels like a hot oven and my hands are trembling. my conscience is telling me to put my hands around his waist but i’m way too nervous. what if he isn’t comfortable with that? i don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.  
chenle looks up at me suddenly. “hey, jisung,” he drops his voice to a whisper and leans in close to me, “could i talk to you? like, in private.”  
oh god. he’s gonna tell me that i’m creepy and he doesn’t like me that way and that the kiss made him uncomfortable and that he thinks i’m weird now—  
“it isn’t anything bad, i promise! could we go upstairs real quick or something?” chenle blinks at me with a little smile.  
i push away my intrusive thoughts and swallow heavily. “yeah, sure.”  
he sits up and motions for me to follow.  
donghyuck, across the room, quirks an eyebrow at us. “and where are you two going? the movie just started!”  
“-bathroom.”  
“-snacks!”  
chenle and i glance at each other. i clear my throat. “uh, i’m going to the bathroom and he’s gonna get snacks. we just happen to be going at the same time.” nice going, jisung. real subtle.  
“oh! chenle, if you’re gonna get snacks, could you refill our popcorn bowl please?” jeno asks politely.  
jeno hands the bowl to chenle and gives us one of his iconic smiles. “thank you, lele!” jaemin blows chenle a little kiss and winks at me. he probably knows. that wouldn’t surprise me.  
i head up the stairs, chenle following me with a bounce in his step.  
we reach the kitchen and chenle sets down the bowl, quickly grabbing a packet of popcorn and emptying it into the bowl. he basically tosses the bowl into the microwave and sets it for a couple minutes. “..still gotta be a good friend.” he says, half to himself, and turns to me.  
“so, uh, hi.” chenle beams awkwardly. i give him a little nervous wave.  
“i think we should... talk. um, about the kiss. what it meant, and all that. because...” he’s staring at me; he’s nervous too. he takes a deep breath.  
“...because, frankly, jisung, i want it to mean something. i like you, a lot.”  
i’m dumbfounded.  
“i know that i’m indecisive and forgetful and too much of an optimist sometimes, but i’d love if you’d look past that and... um, see me for who i am.”  
i’m absolutely starstruck. but i need to speak or else he’ll think that i think he’s weird.  
my voice finds its own courage and leaps out of my chest. “me too.”  
“..huh?”  
“chenle, i-i’m pretty sure i like you too... it feels like i do.” my voice falters. he watches me fidget nervously.  
chenle gives me a fond smile. “i think the kiss, and all the stuff after it, made me realize... how much i really care about you, jisung.”  
i nod intently. adrenaline is running through my veins. “yeah... yeah, me too. i realized i wanna hang out with you more, and make you smile, and make you happy, and-“ i didn’t even register the truth of most of these things until they began tumbling from my mouth. “-and i want to kiss again, i-i think. more than once. a lot more.” i stumble over the words. “i wanna kiss you more, and hug you genuinely, and cuddle you without being nervous—“ chenle suddenly leans in and captures my lips, gently but quickly, cupping my cheeks and pulling me close for an instant. he barely pulls away, and giggles softly, murmuring, “you have no idea how long i’ve waited to do that, ji... like, for real. not just a dare.”  
“...y-yeah, me too.” i can barely respond, awe-struck at his sudden forwardness. then again, it’s chenle. he’s absolutely unpredictable. but, i love it. i love him. he’s on his tiptoes, trying to peck my lips again. i can’t help but grin at him.  
“here, let me.” i wrap my arms around him, and lift him up a little to press a chaste kiss to his lips. he giggles loudly and so do i. this feels like paradise.  
the microwave beeps loudly, signaling that the popcorn is done. chenle sighs dramatically, looking up at me with a little pout.  
“they probably heard the microwave, and are gonna wonder where we are if we don’t go back down soon.” he rolls his eyes a bit and hops a bit to give me one more little kiss on the cheek. he reluctantly leaves my embrace and retrieves the bowl from the microwave.  
he takes my hand and grins at me. i can’t stop myself from grinning back.  
“if you want, we can talk more later. i do need a ride home, after all.” chenle winks playfully, then motions for me to follow him to the stairs. “shall we?”  
i nod and he starts towards the stairs.  
i grin at him and steal a handful of popcorn from the bowl on our way down.  
renjun almost immediately turns to look at us, nudging jaemin, who then gives us a knowing smirk.  
“welcome back, you two! what’re the smiles for?” donghyuck teases again, turning over the back of the couch. i shrug, still grinning, and chenle just giggles.  
maybe i’ve finally gotten something (or someone) good out of one of our dumb truth or dare games.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading !!!  
> anyway, a lil side note: this was originally a yeoljong (infinite) fic that i started in late 2016. i decided to revive it and rewrite it as markhyuck over the summer! but i realized that this concept works just a bit better with chensung (and there aren’t enough fics about them anyway >:0), so here we are with the finally finished product!!  
> ty again for reading ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪


End file.
